


Not Watching You Fall (Twice)

by taieilie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Gunshots and a lot of blood. Klaus knew he either dies together with the love of his life or he takes Dave with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the umbrella academy so please bear with me,,
> 
> Thought of making this longer but I had to stop this here sorry

Blood.

 

Gunshots.

 

Dead bodies.

 

 _Dave’s dead body_.

 

His mind was spinning, running miles ahead of his own body. He couldn’t hear a thing while his tears ran down his cheeks. Klaus pressed his hands to the flowing blood, touching the cheek in from of him.

 

Dave’s eyes were open, a lifeless feeling behind them. Klaus couldn’t push hard enough to get the love of his life back into the lifeless body in front of him. His own hands were covered in the red blood of the one he swore to protect, to love until their ending came around.

 

_Not this early and not like this._

 

Klaus was determined to stay with his love’s body, not letting other people drag him away and pile him up with other people’s bodies. He cannot do that to Dave. Cannot let that happen to the only one who loved him enough to look past his flaws. Loved him in a situation like this while he couldn’t even love himself.

 

No matter how many mistakes Klaus made, how often he got scolded for the things he said and did in the past, Dave loved him. Loved him dearly.

 

“Not like this.. not like _this,_ ” Klaus kept repeating like a mantra, his mind was dizzy as he looked into the lifeless eyes in front of him. His own tears collided with the soft cheek, that was once warm against Klaus’ lips. The hand he held in his own was cold and lump while it once was caressing his face and body.

 

There were men screaming over the gunshots. Klaus couldn’t hear them clearly, his own voice screaming for someone to help him.

 

His lungs started to hurt before he finally stopped, seeing no point in continue yelling over voices that couldn’t possibly hear him.

 

He rested his head against the broad shoulder of his lover, his muscles loose and lacking the tension they once had. Klaus couldn’t stop the tears to flow down his face, a salty taste on his bottom lip and a sting in the back of his eyes.

 

He couldn’t believe that this happened, in one second on the other. Klaus lost everything, his future, his _world_. He never wanted to open his eyes again, he had to let that familiar scent sink in before it vanished into nothing but mud and blood. Breathing in the faint tint of flowers and someone that smelled so much like _home_.

 

It shouldn’t end like that, Dave was so young. Way too young to die at the front of a war. Klaus hadn’t been the best during school, even worse in history but now being here, in the time it happened, he knew how many lives his war took.

 

And one of those was Dave’s.

 

.

.

.

 

He clutched the black suitcase to his chest, his mind still a blurred mess. Klaus couldn’t hear a thing around him nor make out his surroundings.

 

His heart was aching and his limbs were lump, no matter how much he would’ve tried, he couldn’t move from this spot.

 

The vision was blurred as well, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Klaus?” He finally heard a familiar voice, a voice he thought he could never hear again. “What’s wrong?”

 

A pair of wonderful soft hands touch his cheeks before the tears stream down his face once again. A thump wiped the salty liquid off his face even before Klaus’ vision was cleared.

 

“Just a horrible dream,” Klaus would’ve laughed at how his voice cracked in any other situation but this, this moment was too important to start laughing.

 

“The bad ones?” Dave asked, of course he knew about Klaus’ nightmares. The ones he couldn’t suppress without the drugs. His sleeptalking must’ve woken him up more often than not.

 

“Worse,” Klaus could only answer. He couldn’t possible tell Dave what happened, couldn’t tell him that he was going to die in less than 24 hours.

 

One or two deep breaths later, soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones. A short kiss, that was _way_ _too_ _short_ for Klaus, he pulled at the collar in front of him, kissing the man longer before it was too late.

 

“I love you,” he knows he can’t repeat those words, their surroundings too strict to show any further affection in the hidden corner of their tent. There were a few more men sleeping in sleeping bags or without around them.

 

Dave didn’t look surprised, a warm smile on his lips as he looked around for a second before planting a soft kiss against the skin under his ear. A sweet _I love you too_ was what he whispered to Klaus’ ear.

 

The black suitcase was almost throw to the side before Klaus threw himself on his lover. When the morning comes, they will prepare and train before there would be an attack in the night. The attack where Dave would get a bullet through his heart, the one where he would stop breathing against his skin and kiss against his cheek.

 

Klaus was masochistic enough to watch his love of his life prepare for a second time but not enough to watch him die again.

 

“Dave, come with me,” Klaus tugged on Dave’s arm, practically begging him to follow. “Please,” he added and watched Dave’s facial expression change into concern, before, he had been surprised more than anything.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Dave followed him without complain, without a question as to _why_. Klaus loved him for that, for his trust towards Klaus.

 

“To a better place.”

 

Klaus took the large hand, that was outstretched to him. Their fingers intwined with each other. The night was dark and there were already gunshots in the background when Klaus lifted the black suitcase. Dave probably thought about the consequences of staying behind and not fighting when they’re told to. That’s why Klaus kissed his lips again, assuring him that everything will be okay.

 

“Let me show you where I grew up, where I was destroyed and where I want to be fixed,” Klaus was probably crying little tears at that moment, nervous ones. He either dies there with Dave or they go back _together_.

“by you,” he adds as he places Dave’s hands on the suitcase, pressing his own on top.

 

“Klaus, what-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence before there was a blue light shining on them from above. Klaus was smiling when the only thing he could still see was Dave, the most important person.

 

.

.

.

 

“Don’t open your eyes,” Klaus whispered, they were seated in the same bus he remembered disappearing in.

Dave still clutched his hand tightly, Klaus noticed the tension in the body next to him and he is grateful for the sign that the man that he loves is sitting next to him, in a time that was save for the both of them.

 

There was an old woman sitting somewhere to his left, staring at them shortly before going back to her book.

 

Klaus sighed a deep breath as he looked over the features of his lover, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed together in a tight line.

 

“Please don’t freak out when you open your eyes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had to drag Dave’s body out of the bus, which stopped at the nearest bus station to the Hargreeves residence. _Actually_ , Klaus had to get Diego to help him carry Dave’s limp body back to the house.

 

 

After listening to the rustling of the busy streets and the cars honking, Dave got restless and wanted to take a look, himself. But Klaus held a hand right above Dave’s eyes, not wanting to let him see the 2010’s just yet. The elder woman looked at them once again, their clothes probably not really fitting in this kind of time. Klaus already knew how badly Dave would react, he was taken about 50 years into the future and to say that things changes was an understatement. _Things_ weren’t _perfect_ but better than the vietnam war, to say at least.

 

“Klaus, what is going on?” Dave said and Klaus felt his eyebrows furrow against the palm that was pressed over his face. Klaus sighs and tries to fight the hands that are trying push Klaus’ hands off his face, lightly but still with a purpose. “Klaus, really.” Dave adds with a more stern tone, his patience running thin when he hears multiple cars honking and the bus driver swearing loudly when he had to step on the breaks.

 

“Please don’t overreact,” Klaus tries to be hopeful that Dave won’t lose his mind right in this bus, not jumping through the window when he sees the Tesla that’s right next to the bus, having to stop because of a red light. Not freaking out when he sees that Dominos place right across the street and that futuristic punk goth girl (Klaus really isn’t in that scene anymore), which is walking on the sidewalk with her dangling earrings and whatever drug she had in her hand in the middle of the street.

Maybe it won’t be _that_ bad. At least Klaus hoped so.

 

But when Klaus removed his hands, he actually thought it could go well. His delusional self really thought Dave wouldn’t freak out when he opened his eyes. The good thing was that he was, in fact, not _freaking out_. He just slumped back against the seat and closed his eyes again. Klaus actually thought Dave wouldn’t faint right then and there.

 

But the tough thing was, getting Dave out of the bus. He was bigger and wider than Klaus and to say that Klaus wasn’t the most muscular man was an understatement once again. But eventually he managed to get them both out of the bus, sitting on the green bench to catch his breath. He looked at his boyfriend, slowly breathing. His chest rising and falling peacefully like it did when Klaus placed a hand on Dave’s skin when there were bombing sounds, loud sounds that could made every man fear.

 

So Klaus sat there for a solid hour before he got Diego to help him. He couldn’t ask Luther because, he just couldn’t and wouldn’t trust him enough to handle Dave. It may sound weird but that’s just how it was. Diego was the only one he could ask and who would actually help him.

 

But the thing was Diego and Klaus still had a hard time getting Dave into Klaus’ room without almost falling on their faces. Dave’s body just flops down on Klaus’ old bed, Diego mumbling before leaving the room. He had ask where Klaus had been and what he did, of course he asked who Dave was exactly. Klaus didn’t answer, he would when he had a clear mind again but the time traveling did stuff to his brain and he felt a shudder running through his whole body. He needed a shower but he didn’t want to leave Dave all alone when he wakes up. So Klaus settled with sitting back and wait, wait until Dave wakes up and he has to explain everything.

 

Klaus, himself, fell asleep right after letting himself fall against the old leather chair. His eyes heavy and his ears numb, there were still the noises above them. The men screaming and gunshots being fired. Klaus couldn’t rest peacefully before Number five walked into the room.

 

“I wouldn’t have thought that you would bring a souvenir,” The voice of a young boy says, the sound pushing needles through Klaus’ brain. It felt like he had the worst headache after the wildest party he ever experienced. But it wasn’t a party, it was his room. But there were voices, not only Five’s. The dead are back, Ben is back. Too many voices for Klaus to take so he held his palms over his ears. “Calm down, Klaus,” Five says again, not stern at all. Calming, as if sensing Klaus’ discomfort.

 

“Diego got the suitcase, I will take it upon me. Don’t worry about that anymore,” his brother says when Klaus finally looked at him. His young features made Klaus think back to when he was a kid, himself. So many bad choices but they all lead to this moment, he was grateful.

 

“Please tell Grace to come here when you see her, I need her help,” Klaus answered, ignoring the voices inside his head when he looked over to the sleeping body that belonged to Dave. His breath steady and it looked like he was just sleeping and didn’t just faint in a bus just twenty minutes ago.

 

Five didn’t say anything at first, his eyes fixed on the sleeping man with furrowed brows, hands buried inside of his pocket. There was a sigh coming from the shorter male before he left the room, leaving Klaus alone with his running mind and the love of his life, who was still resting peacefully against Klaus’ sheets.

 

He sure as hell had a lot to explain to his lover once he wakes up. Years of history just went over his head and Klaus seriously should’ve listened in school because he, himself, had no idea what happened in history _at all_.

 

But for now, he has to sort out his mind and finally grab a shower, his skin was disgusting with sweat and dirt. His clothes were almost drenched with sweat and his hair had mud in it.

Klaus stood up and walked over to the frame laying on his top tiny bed, watching Dave’s peaceful face. Not to be cheesy but Klaus absolutely loved watching the man sleep, he looked like a normal person. Well, back _there_ he was but now he’s a time traveling veteran. A really attractive one, Klaus had to add.

 

He remembers the first time when he actually told him actually how attractive he was to Klaus’ eyes. It was after a night of many drink, as usual. Klaus had probably been the most sober, smoking his self rolled blunt, observing the drunk soldiers as they swayed to the music or chatted around. Dave was at his side, lips bitten red and eyes glassy from the few drags he took from Klaus’ blunt. Of course the other man had a few shots in his system but nothing to blame his decisions on.

 

“They want to go back to the bar, Jefferson wants to find that one woman again,” Dave says, mindlessly. Not really interested but wanting to start a conversation. Klaus didn’t care either but talking to Dave was enough to make up for that.

 

“He would never get her, he’s not as attractive as he thinks,” Klaus laughs and takes Dave’s glass, taking a sip or even two to gulp down the lump in his throat. He slowly grew more tired, the music not helping to get his mood up again, maybe he was growing old already. It sure felt like it with how his bones cracked and ached in the mornings.

 

“We’re in war, Klaus. We don’t need to be attractive,” Dave answered with a cocked smirk, Klaus noticed his eyes driving down to his lips, licking his own to moisturise. There they go again. It always went like that. Dave made his heart beat like crazy and Klaus would play along to whatever Dave had in mind to disguise his non-heterosexual actions. Because Klaus was _heterosexual_ in this kind of time as well, at least he had to pretend to be. A straight male fighting alongside other straight males.

 

“But you sure as hell are one attractive fella, Katz,” Klaus smirked and pulled the blunt back to his lips, lifting an eyebrow for the effect mixing it with a smirk of his own. Dave laughs out loud, touching Klaus’ shoulder to pull him in. An innocent side hug, which would look normal to every else. But then he felt Dave’s Hand go to his waist and wouldn’t the others be drunk, it would’ve looked suspicious.

 

“You, yourself, are absolutely breathtaking, Hargreeves,” Dave moves closer into his space, always an eye out for whoever could be a threat. But in this environment they were save, it wasn’t unusual for men to get a little clingy when drunk so it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I never said anything about breathtaking,” Klaus smirked and looked over his shoulder before he moved in front of Dave, the other man’s hands still on his waist. Klaus pressed close before he drowned the drink in one go, Dave watching his Adam’s apple move when he gulps the burning liquid down.

 

Klaus let the blunt fall to the ground before he grabbed Dave’s face into his palms and kissed him on the lips, not their first one but it always felt like their first. Having to hide it only added to the thrill of this night club. Their lips move against each other, and Klaus knows that Dave can taste the burning taste of alcohol on his tongue.

 

Now thinking bout it, they could do that everywhere now. The acceptance for same sex couples only grows and Klaus wouldn’t mind going and and be proud about who he was and who he had always been inside. Of course he had to let Dave adjust to this new found acceptance of his sexuality.

Just then he remembers a bath and how good the hot water would feel against his skin.

 

Klaus sighs and presses his fingers tips against Dave’s skin shortly before he retreats and pulls off his sweaty clothes. He needed a change. Maybe he should search for something that could fit Dave for when he finishes with his shower once he wakes up. Maybe Diego has something that wasn’t black or out of leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be multi chartered but I don’t know how long this will get we’ll in the future


End file.
